


Consider the Gap

by toxic_virgo08



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Interviews, Senhaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxic_virgo08/pseuds/toxic_virgo08
Summary: As the Kingdom of Science becomes more progressive, it became necessary for the people to publish news, features, opinions and lifestyle in newspapers and magazines. These became the major source for news and information for the kingdom’s citizens. Hokutozai Minami, a former reporter before the petrification is in charge of the newspaper’s operations.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Kohaku
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Consider the Gap

**Author's Note:**

> This took place before the Perseus expedition to Treasure Island 🚢

**Consider the gap**  
By Hokutozai Minami, July 10,5741  
_**Life, Sex & Relationships**_

  
In this age, is age disparity alarming or are we still tied to an unspoken social norm?

  
The one half plus seven rule is an age-old rule which states that by dividing your own age by two and then adding seven, you can find the socially acceptable minimum age of anyone you want to date. The other side of the rule defines a maximum age boundary. Take your age, subtract seven, and double it. 

  
Does age difference matter in a relationship? It may have been considered taboo in the long past but it is obviously no longer an issue considering majority of our citizens are revived from the petrification phenomenon after three millennia.

  
I interviewed Kohaku on her relationship with Ishigami village chief and _de facto_ leader of the Kingdom of Science Ishigami Senku – three thousand seven hundred years her senior – about the pros and cons of a wide age gap. Should we consider?

  
**How did you and Senku meet?**  
_I tried to stage an ambush attack on Tsukasa but when that failed, I found myself trapped under a very large and heavy log. I remained in that pitiful state for a long time. Senku came along. With his knowledge of pulleys and axles (he later told me about simple machines to multiply force), he was able to free me from that crashing weight._

  
**How broad is your age difference?**  
_3,720 years, can you believe that? You could just imagine I wasn’t even conceived yet and he already exists._

  
**In the beginning of your relationship, did you have any reservations because of the gap? If you did, why?**  
_Yes, a bit. Actually, my father threw a fit when he learned that Senku is technically way, way older than him by several hundred generations. He might look like a scrawny teenager but really he’s just a living relic._

  
_Also when Senku talks about things of old, how the people from your era used to live. The advanced technology, the lifestyle, the convenience of how people lived before the petrification light. It might have been things of old, but they are so new to me at the same time. I’ve only known Senku for two years and I’m glad we started off as friends, I’ve slowly came to understood him._

  
**Now that time has passed, do you think age matters in a romantic relationship? Are there pros and cons?** _Obviously not. He was telling me he was 15 when that petrification started. It’s like he was just continuing off from where he stopped. Even though he’s a living relic for being a 3700+ year-old grandpa (laughs), he still has tenacity and determination embedded on his genes. My type of guys are men who, for what they believe in, will keep putting one foot in front of the other, for all eternity, chipping away at progress._

  
_Pros? He leads maturely on the intellectual side. He has also the charisma and charm to unite people for a common cause._

  
_Cons? His era has a big gap to me spanning three millennia. Of course, he has much more experience of a world, which I am not aware of, even existed. The way we think is also fundamentally different, but we unexpectedly complement each other. But there are commonalities that we have that we enjoy immensely. For example, that adventure on the hot air balloon. I always liked trying new things I only heard stories of, and he likes makings things happen. I may have gone on a lifetime of adventures in those two years Senku stayed with Ishigami Village than all the other adventures I had in my 18 years put together._

  
_I think age is not a factor in liking someone romantically. Although when he gets to read this interview, he’ll probably think of this as bothersome (laughs)._

For many, age is just a number. There are many challenges that come with it – as with any relationship – like conflicting stages or varied cultural references and even community disapproval, but when rooted to a common goal, it’s worth the risk.

**Author's Note:**

> So I consulted the timeline from Dr. Stone fandom
> 
> Chapter 1, Senku is 16 years old. Chapter 99, he is 18.  
> 2019: Earth is petrified  
> 5723: Kohaku is born  
> 5738: Senku broke free from petrification  
> 5739: Senku meets Kohaku  
> 5740: Stone Wars began, construction of Perseus begins  
> 5741: Perseus is completed and journeyed to Treasure Island  
> July 10, 5741 is a random date I chose before they set out on their Perseus voyage on September 10, 5741 (three years after Senku revived from the petrification).


End file.
